


The Chartreuse Cocktail

by sapphoatsunset



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 01:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/sapphoatsunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he heard about The Chartreuse Cocktail, he hadn’t expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chartreuse Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Queenie_Mab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/gifts).



> For Mab, on the occasion of her birthday <3

Draco stepped out onto the stage draped in viridian silk. His hair was just long enough to style in a sleek bob while at work and in a low ponytail in his daily life. Dark coal lined his lids and his lips were painted red.

He knew he had the crowd in his thrall. Just as he liked it.

The dress hugged him, magic creating curves where he was straight and masculine, and as he teeter in heels, he cast his gaze across the room, looking. _Was the message received?_ Spotting a tell-tale mop of black hair, he gave the crowd a coy smile. _Yes._

Then, he began to sing, low and sultry, “Say, it’s only a paper moon, sailing over a cardboard sea. But it wouldn’t be make-believe, if you believed in me.” Draco didn’t understand the song completely--it was some American muggle affair--but he knew the crowd loved it, and it fit the 1920s vibe that Blaise had tried to set. _Let the people forget the last two wars,_ Blaise had said. And after seeing the success made here, Draco was inclined to agree.

✢ ✢ ✢

Harry walked into the lounge and looked around. Settled at a table with some sort of green cocktail, Harry pulled out a fag, lighting up. It was a horrid habit, he knew, but there was something about the act of inhaling and exhaling smoke that calmed him. The war had been tough, and sometimes he just needed to get away from it all. From the hordes chasing him for pictures and comments, from the offers and propositions, from the worried looks his friends wore when they met up at The Leaky for drinks.

When a blond stepped out on stage, Harry gasped. He’d heard of this lounge through a friend of a friend,and had never once thought he’d see Malfoy. In a dress. 

Harry thought the other bloke looked well fit, but he missed those masculine angles he’d been lusting over since sixth year. 

And, if he was honest, it was this that was the cause of his friend’s worry, and not his reclusive behavior. Everyone thought he ought to be married to Ginny by now and have a whelp on the way. _Not bloody likely._ Harry couldn’t even get it up at the thought of a girl, and he wasn’t going to put his best friend’s little sister through the humiliation of marriage, divorce, and a public splash on his sexuality if he didn’t have to.

This brought him to The Chartreuse Cocktail. He wanted to relax and just _be_ for once. And, given that he’d not been bothered once while here, he thought it actually might be possible.

Letting the rich, sultry tenor of Draco’s voice seep under his skin, he tossed aside his worries, drinking and watching a gorgeous man perform. Pretending he was the only other man in the room. Pretending this was all for him.

✢ ✢ ✢

Draco finished his set, and then went backstage. He wasn’t surprised to see Harry waiting for him in his dressing room--the berk had likely used his name to get there but Draco didn’t mind when the lust in those bright green eyes was hot as a fire brand. Draco had planned it out this way, and let a coy smile curl across his lips.

“Potter.”

Harry pushed away from the dressing table with his hip and stepped closer; Draco closed the distance and sealed their lips. Draco moaned against Harry’s mouth and nipped the other male’s lower lip. “I’m sure you didn’t come here for this. I can feel in how you got stiff for a second. But just go with it. I’ll make you feel good.” Draco’s voice was a purr.

“Shut up, Malfoy.” Harry didn’t give him a chance to comply on his own, gripping him by the back of the neck to hold him in place while slipping his tongue between Draco’s lips. “Want you.”

Draco felt weak in the knees. Harry was strong and the only thing that sucked about the scenario was that Harry had waited until now to be interested. Waited until Draco was dressed as a female.

His own maudlin musings distracted him from what Harry was doing, so he was surprised when a hand palmed him through the fine silk of his dress. “Strip, Malfoy. I like you better as a man, though you’re awfully pretty.” His chin was nipped before Harry let him go to lean against the wall.

Draco was on center stage again, and it was just the two of them in the small dressing room. He felt like a goddess morphing into a god as he slid out of the green silk slowly, and stepped out of the shoes. Harry’s face was a study in hunger.

Draco was about to wash his face clean his face when Harry’s voice halted him. “Leave it. It looks sexy on you.” 

Smirking, Draco licked his lips and walked closer, naked. Grabbing his wand, he cast a spell to remove Harry’s close. “Show me how sexy.”

“I think my erection speaks for itself.” Harry’s voice was dry and Draco couldn’t resist the urge to snog him soundly and thoroughly. 

“Indeed it does.”

✢ ✢ ✢

Harry reached up to drag his thumb across one eyelid, smearing the eyeliner there. “So sexy.” The words were accompanied by a groan. He ducked his head and bit Draco’s shoulder. “I want you. How do you want it?”

“So sure I’ll say yes, Potter?”

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You’re already naked.” He found Draco’s resulting blush very attractive. “How about against the wall?” Harry flipped their positions, pinning Draco between his own body and the wall before devouring his mouth again.

Harry thought Draco’s mouth tasted sweet with a slight hint of coffee; he lingered and exploring, sucking on Draco’s tongue for a long moment. When he finally pulled away, he didn’t move far. Instead of snuggin Draco’s mouth, he began to suck on his neck, determined to leave a mark.

His hands smoothed down Draco’s sides until he could grip his ass and grind against him. Growling under his breath, he squeezed before fingering Draco’s hole. “Gonna fuck you.”

When Draco just moaned, he nuzzled into the blond’s neck and kissed the mark he’d left. He pulled away a second to cast a wandless lubrication spell; then he pressed a single finger inside the other male, lifting one of Draco’s legs over his hip to have a better angle. Draco was tight; it made Harry groan.

Harry wasn’t feeling patient and the way Draco was moaning and clenching around him just wasn’t helping. Soon he had two fingers inside the other male and he was using them to stretch him, getting him ready for Harry’s cock.

When three fingers were inside, Harry and Draco were moth lost to lust, moaning and pressing closer to each other. He didn’t even have to ask Draco to beg before Draco pled, “Please. Fuck me. Stop teasing.”

Harry kissed him deeply and nodded. He didn’t have to say anything as he lined up to Draco’s hole and pressed inside. After a pause--during which Draco whimpered, squirmed, and generally drove Harry crazy--Harry started to move, thrusting in and out of Draco’s body.

He lifted Draco’s legs on the ground and settled them around his waist for more leverage. Then he moved faster, deeper, and leaned in for another kiss. He was getting addicted to that mouth.

Neither one of them had much stamina in that moment; it was too intense. With a loud moan, Harry came immediately after Draco came and clenched around him. Then he pulled them down to the floor to lay down.

✢ ✢ ✢

“Why did you come back here, Harry?” Draco wanted to confirm his suspicions. Even a Slytherin bloke likes to hear he’s wanted, and Draco wasn’t above fishing for compliments, though it seemed Harry was dense enough to miss the cue.

“I thought you wanted me to. The big oaf dragged me back here,” Harry said, looking confused. Draco hated that that confusion was somewhat adorable.

“Goyle is not an oaf.”

“Shut up about Goyle. It’s ruining my post-coital haze.” Harry scowled, and Draco wanted to nip his bottom lip.

“Post-coital? Fancy word, Potter.” Draco smirked, waiting for the rise that was sure to come from Harry.

“Call me Harry, you arse. We just fucked and I’d like to go again. You’re damn sexy in eyeliner.”

“I could be persuaded to go again. On a bed.” Draco smiled and rolled over close, tugging on one of Harry’s nipples absently. He loved it when his schemes worked out, even if Blaise and Goyle had obviously meddled a little. It was still his plan. And it had worked.

“And on a date?” Harry’s voice interrupted his musings and Draco found himself surprised by the question, and touched by the blush that covered the other male’s cheeks. “Yes.” He pulled Harry in for a kiss.

Fin.


End file.
